Radio Frequency (RF) networked communication utilizes omnidirectional antennas; likewise, extended frequency tactical targeting network technology relies on omnidirectional antennas. Next generation Department of Defense directional communication systems require a dual mode directional/omnidirectional antenna array with 360° azimuthal coverage and high gain for anti-jam functionality that addresses anti-access, anti-denial (A2AD) threats.
Omnidirectional antennas in networked systems have reduced range due to low gain, broad beamwidth that makes the systems vulnerable to jamming, and are too large to mount on vehicles.
Ultra-wide band (UWB), i.e., 1-6 GHz, and electrically small, high gain, dual mode antennas are unknown in the art. State of the art antenna radiating elements typically have a minimum size of one quarter of the wavelength at the lowest frequency (λ/4 at 1 GHz). Monopole radiating elements are too physically tall to operate at 1 GHz.
Instantaneous bandwidth Balanced Antipodal Vivaldi Antenna (BAVA) circular arrays have adequate bandwidth, but also exhibit high Q nulls which deteriorate sectorial elevation coverage.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for use as an antenna operable in the L-band, with physical characteristics suitable for mounting on a vehicle.